Will Love Ever Forgive?
by Camielle Descouedres
Summary: Hey I'm Bryce Redfern, son of Ash Redfern and Hannah Snow. Confused? Then please, read the story. A/N: I DO NOT OWN NIGHT WORLD, I'm just a fan who wishes it was, Lol. L.J. Smith owns it. Thierry and Hannah is my favorite couple among anyone in Circle Daybreak! But I'm the type of person who loves jealous guys, and so I made this. COMPLETED.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer - I do not own Night World, my favorite author, LJ Smith does :)

- First of all, Thierry is the most important person for me who existed in the Night World Series. I love him with all my fragile heart and pinkish soul. I think of him as my soul mate and thinks of him everyday and talks to him every minute, Lol. But because this story is kinda a messy story for Ash, Hannah and Thierry, this doesn't mean that I hate anyone of them. I LOVE THE THREE OF THEM! Mostly Thierry. Like I said, I think of him as my beloved soulmate. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the story :D Don't forget to leave a review. Thank You!

CHAPTER 1 – Leaving the Betrayal

''I'm going to miss you so bad.'' said Hannah while sinking her face into Thierry's chest.

''I'm gonna miss you more.'' Thierry replied touching Hannah's wheat blond hair.

''It's only going to last for a week but I feel like it's going to be a year.''

Hannah nodded. She can't answer back with the tears that just flowed down her cheeks.

Thierry was leaving for a week to go to Texas. A pact of werewolves has been in total chaos since their chief went missing. – Just the perfect chance to make them join Circle Daybreak. No one is leading them, but with Circle Daybreak, they'll be powerful. – And every opportunity must be grabbed no matter how much it will cost, especially with the apocalypse getting nearer and nearer. The 'wolves would put up such a great army with the 'shifters.

''Just make sure you'll take care of yourself. I would be not at my most rational just with the thought of you being killed by them.'' Hannah said, still hugging Thierry by the waist.

''I will. You should, too. I – ''

''Sir, the private jet is ready. I think we should go. Now.'' Thierry didn't get to finish. Nilsson just interrupted him. And he's kinda annoyed.

''You shouldn't have interrupted us, Nilsson. We're actually kissing our goodbyes with each other. So if you wouldn't mind.'' Then he arched his eyebrows.

Nilsson cleared his throat. Then he bowed down his head. ''My apologies, Lord Thierry. I think I'll just wait for you at the helipad. But please, make it fast.''

''Now where were we? – Oh I remember, I just want to let you know that I love you sooooo much and I want you to promise me that you won't go out of Circle Daybreak territory until I'm back. Okay ?''

''Yes, sir.'' And then a long moment of silence. ''That's it? No other stuffs or something?''

''Stuffs like what?''

''You douchebag.'' Rolling her eyes, Hannah grabbed Thierry's hands and placed it around her hips, then she touched Thierry's face and placed her lips into his. It was a long deep, deep kiss.

Thierry blinked. Paused. Then finally let out a few words. ''Oh, that stuff? – I was just about to do that.'' He smiled. A smile so beautiful and irresistible to Hannah's fragile heart.

''What other stuffs did you think it was, you idiot?'. . . Well I think it's already time for you to take a safe trip. So take care my Sweet Little Vampire Lord because I Love You so much.'' Hannah could barely force a smile but she still managed to give it. For Thierry's sanity.

''I love you most, Hannah Snow. Now future Mrs. Hannah Snow.'' Thierry grinned, Hannah was totally confused.

''What do you mean?'' Hannah pouted.

Thierry let out a deep breath, then he knelt in front of Hannah. He was very nervous but he still was able to say what he wanted. ''I know that this isn't the perfect time for a special moment like this. But who needs the perfect time if the perfect person to propose to is already in front of you, right? – Hannah, my love. Will you marry me?'' reaching out a crystal-shiny small pink box. He opened it which showed the most wonderful ring Hannah has ever seen in her life. It had small diamonds surrounding the sapphire stone, shaped like a rose, with intertwined white gold leaf designs. But what amazed her more was the sapphire –No. it wasn't just a sapphire, the stone was changing colors, beautiful colors, like a pure-blood vampire eyes does. She was enthralled and mesmerized. Hannah felt deeply loved and cherish. And at last, she let out the only word Thierry has been waiting for – ''Yes.'' Tears just flowed down her cheeks, she can't stop it. It was such a very irresistible moment not to spill the tears of joy. Then Thierry inserted the ring into Hannah's right index finger. He stood up and once again, kissed her. Hugged her and and kissed her forehead,

Thierry left. He didn't want to, but it was his responsibility. Nevertheless, he left Hannah with joy and contentment. So was what she felt.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2 – The Start of the Game

Two days after Thierry left, Hannah still felt happy but she still missed her soul mate. Then she saw Ash carrying six cartons of milk. She went to check out why Ash was carrying too many carton's of milk –what was it for?

''Hey, Ash! What's with the milk carton's?''

''Uhh –I was just-''

But before Ash could pull out his little lie, Hannah grabbed one of the carton and sniffed it's content. ''Been drinking a lot, huh?''

''You know what, Hannah? You just keep on busting my secrets.'' He laughed, then he grabbed the carton ''Give me that'' –or atleast attempted to. Hannah tossed the carton into her other hand, then she grinned. ''Na-a-a, no Ash Redfern. This is too much for you. So maybe –''

''Hannaaaaah. C'mon, stop playing with me, I promise I wouldn't do it again, just this last one, I just want to keep off my mind about Mare, I miss her.'' Ash groaned.

''Before you say anything, listen to me. I know how you feel. You know I do. We're the same, Ash. My soul mate's not here and so is yours. And what I was trying to tell you, before you interrupted me was, maybe you could share me some of that drink-that-makes-you-forget-your-problem-for-a-day? Then she smiled, smiled like a new criminal in the gang.

''Woah –but you never drink. And Thierry's gonna kill me if I let you. So just forget about it, Lady Hannah.'' He said ''Lady Hannah'' teasingly.

Then she did what Mary-Lynette has been doing, she kicked him in the shin. Ash groaned, really groaned. ''Ow! What was that for?! That wasn't needed.'' He rubbed his shin exaggeratingly faking a cry.

''Shut up, Ash. You're okay.''

''No I'm not.'' Still rubbing

''Yes, you are.''

''Am not.''

''Yes you –urgh! Stop it. C'mon, just tonight. Let me have the night of my life. Nobody's going to know. It's just the two of us. As if someone's going to find out. Duh.'' Then she smiled –evilly.

''Oh no, Hannah, not that smile. Please just not that. I know you're up to something.''

Then she did the puppy eyes, which Ash can't resist.

''Okay, okay. Tonight at 7pm. I'll pick you up outside the gate.'' Then he sighed. This is such a mistake. He thought.

Hannah was stunned. Did he just say outside the gate? That means outside Circle Daybreak territory. –But what's the worst thing that could happen, right? I'm going to be with Ash. The Ash Redfern. The lamia, the perfect and the invincible Ash Redfern. I'm going to be fine. Hannah thought. ''Okay. Don't ever be late.''

''Since when have I been late?


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3 – Perfect Revenge

(My P.O.V.- Actually, Coreen here is just a character that I made up. To stir the story and to add some spices in it. Without her, how would the story turn into the one I was planning, right? :D )

Unaware to Ash and Hannah, Coreen Clion, a witch from Circle Midnight who recently joined Circle Daybreak last year, who's also been crazy about Ash and got very angry when the latter rejected her, was eavesdropping their conversation. But right now she's into Thierry, making her think that this is the perfect plan to get her revenge to Ash and at the same time, break Thierry and Hannah apart. What could be that perfect plan she's thinking of?

Later that night before the clock stroke 7pm, Coreen was already done with her potion –a very dangerous one –which will change Ash, Hannah and Thierry's life forever.

''Now all I need is a cute little instrument to take this to them. Hmmm, let's see . . . '' and at that moment, she spotted Timmy. The innocent little vampire whom is a good friend of Rashel. It made her grin. She looked so scary that even a 20 year-old guy would scream –unless you're a vampire. ''Perfect. –Timmy!'' she called.

Timmy heard Coreen, he knew what she needed, and Coreen knows what Timmy needs to obey her.

''I'll give you 500 bucks. Make sure Hannah and Ash will be able to drink this –yes, both of them. You understand?'' there was no need for Timmy's reply, she knows he'll obey, Timmy loves money. ''And don't forget to make sure that nobody is going to find out that I was the one who sent you. Okay?''

''Fine, I get it. And hey, what on earth is this, Coreen?'' Timmy asked examining the bottle with a pink liquid mixture inside.

Coreen knelt closer to Timmy, ''You don't wanna know, sweetie. Now go.'' Timmy obeyed, then he went immediately to find where Hannah and Ash was. He was good at finding people. –Vampire skills.

And as planned, Ash picked Hannah up at the gate to take her at a famous night club at the city. Amazingly, no one noticed, or maybe no one took it maliciously that Ash was going to the city with Lady Hannah. They went to a night club called _ Club. Many celebrities would visit this club, especially the teenagers. It was a great place, so good that it really made Hannah forget about her miseries and loneliness with Thierry's absence.

''Have you been here a lot of times?'' Hannah said, she actually shouted it. But still, Ash haven't heard her. The music was too loud, and even Hannah can't hear her own voice. Not even vampire Ash. So to hear her, Ash went closer, the mistake was when he went closer the dancing crowd just got thicker around them, making them stuck with each other. –Awkward. But then Ash managed to pull Hannah out of the crowd and found a seat for the two of them. They ordered hard drinks and some nachos.

''You like the place?'' Ash asked, but he wasn't looking at Hannah, he was waving at some random chick who was dirty dancing with someone who seemed a stranger to her as well.

''Yeah, it's great. Very cool. Have you been here before?'' Hannah replied, sipping a nice glass of _

''I was here last week. I liked it here so I brought you up thinking you would like it, too.'' The girl was already approaching to their seat, she sat next to Ash and totally ignored Hannah.

Hannah was annoyed, and she wasn't the type to shout at some people, but what she drank just made her too bold. ''Hey! That's my guy you're flirting with, bitch! Get out of here.'' The girl got scared and left right away, she almost tripped when she looked back at Hannah who was shooting daggers with the way she looked.

Ash was amazed, never knew Hannah was that easily pissed. Then he remembered. She's already drunk too much alcohol, that's why. He thought. ''Whoo Hannah, you really scared her.'' And with a laugh Ash tapped Hannah's back. ''Yeah, a bit. I just don't like it that when I'm with someone, some stranger just steals their attention, like really! Hello? I'm still here. Pssh.'' And gulped another glass of drink. A few more drinking and she was hiccupping. Ash drank too, but not too much, Hannah was already a mess, Thierry' going to kill him if he finds out that the two of them were found knocked out while drinking at a night club.

Hannah was already drunk, she wasn't herself anymore. It was the first time she's drink a lot of alcohol. Then she was staring at the dance floor, nauseated, she grabbed Ash's arm and pulled him into the dance floor. Ash obeyed Hannah, but before he totally let her pull him, he gulped a glass of _.

And there they were, dancing like it was the last night of their lives. Hannah was really enjoying it. Ash was going with the flow but because he likes to party, he just drained the thoughts about Thierry being mad at them. Hannah was pulled by another guy at the dance floor but Ash pushed him away sending dagger looks at him. They continued dancing and dancing and dancing. They really got so much energy to be able party until it was 12midnight.

They weren't able to notice that Timmy has already reached their table and has also accomplished his task. The only thing left was for Ash and Hannah to drink it, but he was sure they're going to, so he left immediately. (A/N : Timmy is a vampire, he can influence and play with someone's mind easily. Making him get inside the club without gaining too much attention from the bouncers.)

''That was the best party of my life, Ash, just so you know.''

''I can see that it really was, Hannah.''

They fell lazily at the couch where they sat earlier, they talked and talked again, but amazingly, they haven't talked about anyone's soul mate at all. Then the biggest mistake the two of them has ever committed was when they drank the drinks which Timmy added the potion to. –They drank and drank 'til the last drop. Not even noticing that both of them was feeling the side effects of the potion. Hannah felt a slight burning feeling on her chest, Ash did, too. But no one said what the other felt. Then the side effect continued to be felt. Ash felt hot, he was already sweating a bit. So was Hannah. The two of them felt dizzy and limp. And after a few moments, it was gone. They were perfectly fine again. Except for the feeling of –lust.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4 – Unaware

Ash still remembers Mary-Lynette, his soul mate. He remembers everything, but the strangest thing was that the most impossible affection he could ever feel towards Hannah. He felt the lust, the longing to touch her, the thirst for a kiss. Hannah felt the same, even though she knows that something weird and dangerous is really going on. They both struggled to fight against the emotion, they know something is really up, but what was it? Then after a few seconds, Ash broke his control, the spell was so strong that even the most powerful thing –the soul mate principle- can't fight against it. He pulled Hannah near him, kissing her continuously, he wasn't aware of what he was doing anymore. Hannah was. She tried and tried to push Ash away, then, she heard a cool, hypnotizing voice. Let it embrace you, don't fight back, you know you'll love it. Just let it in. Hannah felt the cool wind embracing her, then like Ash, she lost it.

Ash was kissing her, she was kissing back. They don't remember anything anymore. It was devastating bliss. And the night went on without Thierry nor Mary- Lynette knowing what kind of trap their soul mates fell into.

Morning came, light was streaming inside the room with long curtains covering the glass windows. The sound of scream woke Ash up startled. ''What?!'' He wasn't aware of anything, -he forgot everything.

Then he saw Hannah beside him, sitting up on the bed where he woke up. Both of them weren't wearing any clothes on, only the blankets covering their naked bodies.

Hannah's face was so shocked, she can't believe what she was seeing. Her. Ash. Naked. On a bed. What the hell?!

''I want you to tell me what the f*ck is going on here. Right now!'' she was still staring at space, holding the sheet of blanket to cover her body.

''Oh. My. God. What on earth just happened between us? Don't tell me we did it? The –stuff that only people who's in love with each other should be doing!'' Ash shouted hysterically. Then he jumped out of the bed, picked up his clothes then rushed to the bathroom. He showered and fixed his self. When he came out of the bathroom he saw Hannah crying. Crying so much. ''W-what if, Ash, what if..''

''What if Thierry finds out?'' then he sat closer to Hannah, wiped her tears and continued ''Hannah, look at me'' She did. ''Look, we don't know what happened last night, you know that, even I don't remember anything, but whatever it is, you and I already have a clue. What other things would two people do in the bed, huh?''

''I don't know! Maybe making love!'' Hannah shouted.

''Yeah, prolly like that, but now I want you to fix yourself so that we can go home now and –''

The phone rang, Hannah's phone rang. The two of them looked at each other, then Hannah picked it up.

Thierry.

''It's Thierry.'' She pressed the answer button and talked. ''Hey Thierry, why'd you call ? ''

''_Hannah, I'm going home right now. The pact in Texas was great, we finished all the arrangements. They'd be Daybreakers now. And please wait for me in our room, I've brought a gift for you. Bye. ''_

''What did he say?'' Ash asked.

''He's going home. Now.'' Hannah tossed her phone on the bed and swiftly went inside the bathroom and fixed herself. ''Let's go!''

Ash nodded, they went out the hotel and hurriedly drove home, Hannah didn't want Thierry to arrive first. That would be such a mess.

And so, they arrived. But who got there first?


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5 – Heart's Worst Torture.

Ash stopped immediately when they reached the gates. ''What's wrong?'' Hannah asked.

Ash felt new people inside the mansion. But Thierry was also there. Might be the 'wolves. He thought.

''He's already here. We need a new plan.'' Ash said. With his cold, calm voice. –A few moments later, he stirred the wheel again. Hannah didn't have to say anything for she knows that Ash has already figured something out to get into the house without anyone noticing.

Ash drove slowly around the mansion walls all the way to the back to where Hannah's room terrace would be seen. Then he carried Hannah all the way up to the terrace. 'Woah, you're really good at things like this. But our problems are not yet solved, Ash.'' Hannah said. Ash noticed that there was someone heading to the room. Hannah's room.

Thierry's footsteps.

''I know that, Hannah. But right now, if you don't want anyone to know that something is going on between us, you better hurry and go inside your room. He's coming.''

Hannah nodded. Then Ash patted her head. ''It's going to be okay.'' Then he jumped down the terrace all the way to the ground with a calm yet worried face. He was still hearing Hannah's voice. ''What if Thierry finds out, Ash? What if?''

The moment Ash turned around to leave, Hannah immediately went to her desk and acted like she was reading a book.

And so, the double doors went open. Thierry with Hannah's mom entering.

Hannah went stiff. Her mom was there –with Thierry. What is going on?

Thierry was smiling. Then he went to hug Hannah. Hannah hugged back but her face was still confused. She was happy but –with her mother around, someone would really notice her complicated situation. ''Surprise.'' Thierry said. You have no any idea. Hannah thought. But still, she hugged her mother and laughed, her mother was anxious, why is Hannah laughing? Then she said it aloud. ''Why are you laughing?'' Hannah still laughed. Then she managed to stop. ''I –uh, I –was just so surprised that you're here. Really.'' Laughed again. But deep inside her heart, she was asking herself. What the hell am I doing? I feel so stupid.

''I guess you really liked it, huh?'' Thierry said.

''You have no any idea, my love.'' Hannah said and then she forced a smile.

Hannah's mother scanned the room. It was very elegant and luxurious for Hannah, but she was also amazed of how Thierry cherished her daughter. Then she said. ''I guess everything is going smoothly around here. I'm sure Thierry has been taking care of you.'' Thierry smiled with the taking care thing, he grabbed Hannah's waist and tickled her. Hannah smiled. Then Hannah's mother continued. ''Now that I'm sure that you're okay here, I think it's okay to leave now.'' She smiled. A sweet, gentle smile that says '_'I trust you_.''

Hannah couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her mother is already leaving. Although she still wanted her to stay, with her situation right now, it's not a very good timing. ''You're –leaving? Right now? Seriously?'' Hannah asked, her eyes went big, she felt so relieved. Her mom just shrugged. Then Hannah looked at Thierry. Thierry answered her questions. ''We just happen to meet when I was in Texas. I didn't know she was actually there for some research. So when I found out she was there, I immediately offered her to visit you in Vegas. I thought you would love it.''

''Oh –of course. Of course I did.'' Then she went to hug her mom and to say goodbye. ''Thanks for coming, mom. I really appreciate it. I've missed you so much and I promise that one of these days I would be the one to visit –with Thierry, of course.'' Her mom smiled at her then she kissed her softly in the cheeks, hugged Thierry saying ''Take care of my daughter.'' And waved goodbye.

I am so done right now. How can I not tell my mother my big problem? This is a genuine torture to my fragile wounded heart.

Then the most unexpected thing happened to her. –she fell on the floor. Just fell without even noticing the dizziness.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6 – Let's Face It

Hannah was on her bed, staring at space. Thierry sat beside her and touched her face gently. ''Hannah, are you feeling okay? You look –bothered.'' He asked. Hannah looked at him, she just stared at his eyes, then she woke up from her train of thought. Thierry was trying to get into her mind. Digging deeper and deeper of what she's been thinking of. She knows what Thierry is capable of, so she did all that she could to keep her mind off of what her heart and conscience has been carrying the day she woke up in bed with Ash. ''Uh –I was just, I just remembered that it's been too long that we've spent a –private time together.'' It was true. Thierry has been busier. Hannah was just there, inside the mansion, doing nothing.

Thierry knew. He's been spending a lot of time with work. Then he finally said, ''I'm really sorry about that, Hannah . . .'' Thierry was talking, Hannah was just nodding, like someone who understands, but deep inside is carrying an enormous pain. ''I really tried, but . . . '' he noticed Hannah shrugged, then he let out a deep breath which sounded like a sigh and knelt in front of her holding both her hands.

''Okay, tomorrow, I promise. Just the two of us. Where would you want to go?'' Thierry said.

Hannah's eyes just got brighter, livelier and happier. ''You know I won't care. As long as you're the one with me, everything would be perfect.''

Thierry smiled. He felt happy as well. Of course, why would he keep the energy to stay alive but because of his soul mate, right? She was his life. The source of determination. The soul to his soulless immortal body. And the only reason of his every breath. ''I'll take care of that.''

(The Next Day)

Hannah woke up first. She dressed up and tried to forget what happened last day with her and Ash. At least, tried her best to. After checking herself on the mirror, she went out of the room to go wonder around the mansion. Then –she bumped with Ash.

''Hannah. Uhh –this is really awkward.'' Ash said, then he giggled.

Hannah was keeping her head down, she was really embarrassed with Ash. She didn't know why but Ash's aura is just so –inviting. ''Uhh, yeah, I know right? Umm, I, I –I should go.'' The moment she stepped away from him, Ash grabbed her in the arm. Then he said, ''How did it go? Did he find out?'' His voice was so sincere, so –pleading. Hannah couldn't resist someone with such genuine intention, so she turned back to face Ash again and said, '' Everything went fine, but Thierry, I think he's sensing something is –fishy. I don't know, my conscience is totally killing me already. What should I do, Ash? I can't take it anymore. He's really going to kill me. He's going to kill his self and then, and then . . '' she was shooting words at Ash, he can't even say a word to her. Then he said, ''Hannah, keep yourself together. And keep down your voice. An enormous number of people inside this household aren't humans. I hope you still remember that. –Let's discuss this in the garden.'' She nodded.

(Garden)

''So what should we do?'' Hannah asked again. She's been asking the same question to Ash since the moment they reached the garden. He wasn't answering her. He was just sitting beside her, with closed eyes and thinking. ''Ash, I'm not getting any younger here.'' Then he opened his eyes. Finally. Hannah thought. His eyes was the color of lapis lazuli. Very deep and intelligent. ''First, we still have to observe if you've been experiencing some changes inside your body. If it's possible –that you're pregnant –well, you're not only going to bear a child. But a vampire child. It's not going to be easy. Especially because people would obviously notice the hump and –''

''Ash''

'' –and most probably, that baby won't be safe. He's an illegal child. A vampire father, and a human mother. He'll be on the search list. Thierry might also-''

''Ash''

'' –He might be the one who'll actually send us in. He won't be at his most rational if ever that day comes and-''

''ASH !'' He stopped talking. He stared at Hannah who's tears are already flowing down without her noticing.

''You're not helping at all, Ash. You're only making things worser. I'm just 17. I don't understand most of the things like this shit. Do you even understand? Now –I want you to get me a pregnancy tester really fast so whatever happens, happens.'' Ash just let out a deep breath, then he left. Just like that.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7 - Revealed

A few moments was all it took. Then Ash was back. He was carrying something that's covered inside a handkerchief on his hand.

''Here. Go to the ladies room and check it. Be careful. Don't let anyone see you.'' Ash instructed, simply and briefly. Hannah obeyed him. She did what he said and then she came back to the garden. The garden was as peaceful the moment she left. No one went there, as always.

She saw Ash sitting on the grass with his hands intertwined. And the moment Ash turned back to see her –the tears just spilled out her gray eyes.

She cried. Really cried. As if the universe was against her existence. Ash went quickly to her. Just the right timing to catch her when her feet just didn't take the energy to stand up anymore.

''It was –positive.'' Then she groaned. A loud one. ''Just kill me! Ash please, just kill me now!'' she was shouting, crying her heart out. Ash did his best to keep Hannah's voice down, he hugged her, patted her back and then rubbed it repeatedly. It took a long moment to calm her down. Party's over. Ash thought.

''Lets –abort the child.'' Ash said. His voice was the coldest Hannah has ever heard. But she felt Ash didn't want to do that. She herself felt the pain struck through her heart.

''What? We can't just, just –abort it like that. It's not his fault that we did that mistake. No matter what other people say, it's my baby. Your baby.''

''Our baby.''

''Y-yeah, just like what I said. You understand that, do you? His important. I don't know, but, I'm ready to face the consequences for my –I mean, our baby.'' Hannah said, still sobbing a bit.

''What about Thierry? He won't like the child. He might even kill him.''

''You don't know him. He's different, Ash. He will understand. I know him.'' And then a very, very long silence.

Hannah gasped. ''Oh, no. How long have I been gone this morning? –Oh shit. Thierry must be looking for me now.'' She stood up and hurriedly went outside the garden, but before she could step out of the garden gates, she sensed Thierry. It made her step back a little.

''Hannah. Hannah, are you in there?'' he said.

Hannah gulped, what would Thierry think if he saw Ash and her together alone in the garden? But when she looked around, she only saw the beautiful flowers inside. No Ash. It was a relief. His reflexes was so fast, he just knew what to do. Then she answered back, ''Right here, Thierry.'' In a sweet tone.

Thierry entered the garden through the arched shape vine-designed entrance. When he saw Hannah standing in front of it, he sighed. ''Oh, there you are. I've been looking for you. Aren't we supposed to have a date today? –Let's go.'' Hannah smiled. Then she walked happily to Thierry and held his hand.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8 – Take a Breath

After a week of what seemed to be the happiest moment to Thierry and Hannah's date, Thierry was called again for another visit to the Night World Council. It will take 3 months before he could come back.

''I'm really sorry if I have to go now, Hannah. Don't worry, I'll make sure that the moment I come back, I'll do the preparations for our wedding.'' Thierry said.

Hannah nodded and answered back, ''I-it's okay. I understand it. You're a very busy man and –and I need to adjust with that.'' She sighed and then continued. ''I love you.''

Thierry closed his eyes. It was painful to be separated again. ''I love you, too, so much.''

That night after Thierry left again, Hannah had a sleepless evening. She kept going to the bathroom to vomit. And additional to that nuisance for her sleep, she was feeling a very painful feeling in her stomach. Like someone was inside it, trying to kill her from inside. ''Goddess, my baby.'' She touched her stomach and tried to keep it calm, ''Shh, shh. It's okay, baby. Mommy's here, don't worry.'' And the urge to vomit came again. This time, there was blood with it. Hannah was panicking, she didn't know what to do at all. The only person she think could help her was –Ash.

Hannah dialed his number and without any hesitation, pressed the _call_ button. ''C'mon, pick up, pick up, please.'' While waiting for Ash to pick up the phone, Hannah has been struggling to ease the pain she was feeling. But no matter what she do, which involved pressing her stomach, the pain just won't go away. Then finally, Ash picked up.

'Hannah?'' Thank god. Hannah thought.

''Ash, I need your help. . .'' she shouted, the pain just struck again. Even a vampire won't be able to endure that.

''Okay, okay. Wait for me.'' Ash hurried his way to Hannah's room. The only thing he didn't notice was –someone saw him entering Hannah's room in the middle of the night.

Rashel saw him. Ash? What is he doing inside Lady Hannah's room? She thought. But then, as a person who lets other people have their privacy, Rashel left without putting any malice of what she saw.

Ash opened the door carefully, making no sound. He scanned Hannah's room, but there was no sight of her inside. Then he saw the light inside the bathroom. Hannah. He thought.

The moment Ash went inside the bathroom, he immediately took Hannah away from the floor, she fainted. Then he let her rest on the bed.

That morning, Hannah woke up dizzily. She searched the room. Then she found out that she was all alone.

2 months passed slowly. And Hannah's baby hump was already showing. Growing bigger and bigger. Maggie noticed that Hannah has been isolating herself inside her room. Then she went to ask her soul mate, Delos.

''Have you noticed Lady Hannah going out?''

He shrugged. ''Nope. Not at all. But don't worry, I see Ash giving her food three times a day.'' Then he continued reading the book titled _Tuesdays with Morrie_.

Ash is? I better check this out. Maggie thought.

Maggie knocked at Hannah's door. She didn't hear anyone inviting her inside, which she should be hearing. ''Hannah's not like this. –Hannah, I'm going to get in. I hope you wouldn't mind.'' But when she tried to open the doorknob, she can't. It was locked from inside. Maggie pouted. This is really something. I know something is really up here. What is happening to Hannah? She thought.

That afternoon, Hannah decided to take a walk outside her room. Maybe in the garden. She thought.

She went out of her room wearing a purple with white dress. Something that a pregnant woman would wear. Then, James saw her. Of all people, a vampire saw her. Panic was rushing through her veins, There's no excuse she could make up with this, James would sense the baby inside. James went closer, he was smiling.

''Hannah, I haven't seen you in a while.'' He looked at her stomach, Hannah quickly covered it with her arms. It made James look at her face again. Then he laughed. ''You've been eating a lot, Lady Hannah. Try to control that, okay? . . .'' then he came closer to Hannah's face and whispered, ''Thierry will be home soon, you don't want him to see you like that.''

James left without glancing back to Hannah. It made a tear flow down which she quickly wiped away. ''I know that, James. A reminder isn't needed.'' She whispered to herself. James seemed to hear it but he didn't turn back.

Hannah reached the garden. The butterflies flew freely with their beautiful wings, the roses was in their full bloom, and the tulips she planted with Thierry was already sprouting. It gave her peace and sanity. The place was very relaxing until –she fell on her knees without noticing the pain coming. It made her curl down the ground. The pain was worser than the first time she felt it in her room. This is totally a different pain compared to the first one. All she could think of was Thierry. But then she remembered that Thierry isn't supposed to know this. That moment made her think of Ash. Where on earth is he? Hannah thought.

Ash was about to enter the mansion when he sensed Hannah inside the garden. He knew something's wrong.

He came quickly inside the garden. He saw Hannah on the ground. She was crying, the pain was making her cry. Ash immediately picked Hannah up.

''You okay? –Of course you're not. We have to go.''

Hannah clamped her hand on Ash's neck, clinging desperately, she thought it would give her comfort and lessen the pain if she could grab onto something. ''Where?'' It was barely a whisper.

''Bearing a child –a vampire child is not like the humans. If you normally carry your babies for 9 months, to us, it depends on the baby's strength and quick adaptation. The baby inside you might have already developed. The quicker you give birth to it, the more possibility of its powerful strength. Especially that it's not just any normal vampire baby or human baby. It's a combination of both.''

''What do you mean?''

''You're giving birth to that baby anytime now.''


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9 – The Birth of Betrayal

''Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah !'' Hannah screamed loudly.

Ash took her to a witch called _Old Sary_. She was a witch allowed to keep her youth though she was still growing old despite her young appearance. She's already 69. She was the only witch Ash knew would be trusted in issues like this. All she needed was money.

''C'mon young lady, you can do it. Go on, just –PUSH!'' Old Sary cheered Hannah, she was also the one helping Hannah to give birth. Ash was just there beside Hannah. Amazingly, he was also holding Hannah's hand. It helped though.

And after a few more moments. Bryce Redfern was born. It was the name Old Sary decided to give the child. Ash and Hannah didn't mind. It was a good name. Witches are really good at these things. Hannah was still unconscious, Ash was holding the baby. He was cuddling with it. He felt love and dignity with the child. HIS child.

(Back to the Circle Daybreak Mansion)

Night crept inside the Circle Daybreak Mansion. The Daybreakers was already panicking. Lady Hannah is gone. But still, they need to wait for 24 hours before declaring that she's missing and call Thierry.

They waited until morning. Lupe sent a search party inside the mansion again. After a few hours, they went back without any Lady Hannah with them.

''I'll call Thierry.'' Jez, the first wild power said.

Everyone nodded. Then she dialed Thierry's phone number. He picked up right away.

''_Yes?''_

''Lord Thierry, I've got some bad news.''

''_I'm listening.''_

''It's been 24 hours. Lady Hannah is officially missing.''

''_I'm going back. Now.''_


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10 – Chaos

It only took an hour when the household heard the sound of a helicopter.

Lord Thierry Descouedres is back.

All the soulmated couple, although some of them aren't, was gathered inside the conference room. James, Poppy, Eric, Thea, Blaise, David, Gillian, Quinn, Rashel, Morgead, Jez, Delos, Maggie, Galen, Keller, Ilianna and Lupe were there with Thierry.

''I want to know what really happened here while I was gone.'' Thierry said coldly.

Jez answererd him. ''Lady Hannah has been isolating herself inside her room. Maggie actually tried to talk to her but the door was locked from inside. Then the last person who saw her was James.''

Thierry shifted his stare from Jez to James. ''You saw her? What was she doing?''

''Nothing really. I just saw her in the anteroom. She actually had a –baby hump.'' James briefly stated.

Everyone inside the room gasped. They were whispering with each other. It just got into Thierry's nerves.

''Silence!'' they silenced. All of them zipped their mouths and looked down the table. Thierry continued. ''It's impossible, James. She can't be, can't be –pregnant. You know I can't –''

''We know that Thierry.'' Quinn said. ''So the possibility is that she's pregnant –with another man.''

The whispers continued again. Thierry just closed his eyes tightly. Then it opened when Blaise asked the most obvious question.

''Where's Ash. Anyway?''

They all looked at Blaise. Thierry looked at Blaise. ''What did you say?'' Thierry asked.

''Well, Ash has been missing, too. Don't tell me you guys haven't notice that as well. I mean, duh, there's a possibility that he's –''

''With Hannah right now.'' Thierry interrupted. Blaise paused. Then blinked. There was a very long moment of silence inside the room. And then Galen asked the most irritating question on Thierry's ears.

''If Hannah is really pregnant, who could be the father of the baby?''

''Maybe Ash?'' a childish tone which came from outside the room answered the question. When they all turned to the door, they saw Timmy. ''Oops.'' Timmy attempted to run away but Thierry's authoritative voice stopped him. ''Stop right there.'' Timmy turned slowly around the room. Then he said, ''Yes? –Did anyone call me?'' Thierry gestured his finger with a _''Come here''_ sign. Timmy gulped. He was already sweating then he tiptoed inside the room. ''What is it, Lord Thierry?''

''What did you just say? That Ash could be the father of Hannah's baby?''

Timmy gulped again. ''Uhh –did I say anything like that?''

Thierry just looked at him with rage in his eyes.

''Okay, okay. I admit that. . . I mean there is a big possibility because both of them are gone. . . There's also a possibility that they're gone because . . .Lady Hannah is already going to give birth today. And I also saw them together in Hush Hush Club. And –''

''What brought you to that club, anyway?'' Rashel asked mischievously.

''I –uh , I was just –''

''That's it. Let's look for the two of them. Now.'' Thierry said without any hesitation.


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11 - The Decision

Hannah has finally gained consciousness after the delivery. Ash immediately talked to her.

''What should we do?'' Hannah asked.

''The baby's not safe. Not even in Circle Daybreak.'' Ash replied.

''I never imagined that my baby would ever be dangerous from Thierry's hands. It's just so complicated.''

''I know. –But maybe we could . . ''

''Could what?''

''We could keep him on the witches care in Elfin's House. They take care of parentless babies. And then –''

''He's not parentless. He has parents. We should be the one to take care of him. To look after him. Not just some witches there who –''

''Don't you get it? He's not safe anywhere. Unless we leave him there until he's all grown up. At least if that would keep him alive. If only we could take care of him, I would love that, Hannah, really. But we have our own soul mates. And we don't, we don't –''

''Love each other.''

''Yes. You love Thierry. I love Mary-Lynette. We're not for each other. Now, the question is, do you want our son alive, or not?'' Ash said.

''We can have him back someday, right?''

''Of course we could. You ready?''

''I've never been ready for these kind of things.''

''Neither have I.''

Nilsson hit the break when they reached Old Sary's residence. It was a creepy old house that looked like it's going to collapse any minute someone throws a rock on it. Thierry went in first. Jez, Morgead, Quinn, Rashel, Keller, Galen, James, Thea and Delos followed. They found Old Sary cleaning the room.

''Old Sary.'' Thierry said.

Thea saw the Old witch and greeted her. ''Unity.''

''Unity.'' Old Sary replied. ''What brought you all here, young people?''

Thierry was calm now, he went closer to the old yet has a young appearance witch. ''Was Ash here?''

The old witch sat on her big chair, she played with the black cat that just jumped on her lap. ''Ash . . . Redfern? Well, he visited earlier. He was a mess. But he left immediately. He just visited. We were good friends, you know'' then she giggled.

Thierry's eyes was full of disbelief. I don't believe you. He thought.

''I'm asking you to tell me the truth. Or do you also want something bad to happen to your good friend?'' Thierry said coldly. The people at his back just looked straightly at Old Sary.

''Ha! You don't believe me, Lord Thierry? But why d –''

''You've been known from your dirty monkey businesses, Sary. How can I believe you? –All I want is an honest answer. Was Ash here?!''

Old Sary gulped. The fright was written all over her young face. Then she sighed. ''He was here. With a young lady. With your –soul mate, actually.''

''What were they doing here?''

When Old Sary has been taking too long to answer, Quinn went to a basket with a white blood stained blanket.

''Quinn, what's that?'' Rashel asked, walking closer to Quinn, or to the blanket.

''It's Lady Hannah's blood. I'm sure of it. No doubt.'' Quinn said.

Thierry's face changed from calm to fury. His face became of a predator who's ready to eat you alive if he catches you. He grabbed the blanket from Quinn and sniffed it.

''It's Hannah's.'' Thierry went closer to Old Sary who was still sitting on her big chair with the cat. ''Why don't you try to explain this, huh?''

''Okay, I'll be honest right now. Your soul mate was brought here by Ash. She was about to give birth to a, a –vampire baby. It was their son. I named it Bryce. But I don't think they would let you see the baby. Hannah was too scared for the outcome. So Ash told her that they would have to keep the baby away from anyone.'' Old Sary said.

''I don't understand it at all. In the first place, why would Ash touch Hannah?'' Jez asked.

''I know. Puzzling isn't it? There must be someone behind this all. The Soulmate Principle is the most powerful thing in history but an L Potion could always have its ways.'' Old Sary explained again.

''What's an L Potion?'' Keller asked.

Thea was the one who answered her. ''The L actually stands for _Lust_. It's actually Lust Potion. It is a potion only witches from Circle Midnight creates. It makes two person develop an attraction with each other no matter what their state of mind is. Not even if they know that they already have their own soul mates. But the main purpose of that potion is to arouse lust between two people. Once you drink it, you can never get away from it unless you've already done the thing that has to be done.''

''Which is to –make love.'' Old Sary finished. ''Quite powerful, isn't it?''

James then asked, ''The question is, who could have done this?''

''Someone with such deep grudge.'' Old Sary said. She looked around the room. It was so disturbing but someone was really missing. Then Morgead made everything clearer.

''Hey, where's Thierry?'' Morgead asked.

''I knew it.'' Old Sary immediately stood up and went outside the house. When she got outside, it was too late. Thierry's car was already gone. ''Shoot. He's heading there. I know he found it out.''

''Where ?'' James asked.

''To Elfin's House. It's the only possible place to leave the baby. –You need to stop him. Right now. He might kill Ash!'' Old Sary shouted.

''Let's go!'' Quinn shouted. He was already in the drive seat ready to start the engine. All of them followed. They got inside the van and Quinn drove fastly.


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12 – Chamber of Sins

Ash and Hannah arrived at Elfin's House without anyone stopping them. Or no one yet did.

Hannah came out of the building and stood in front a pink wall beside the door. She was waiting for Ash to go out after signing some papers.

What she didn't notice was the black Lambourghini parked on the spacious lot of Elfin's House. And she didn't notice Thierry inside it.

Thierry felt relief when he saw Hannah standing healthily on his sight. But Ash haven't showed up, yet. Thierry waited. He was as patient as ever. Until the moment he's been waiting for finally came. Ash went outside the building carrying some documents. Then Ash went closer to Hannah. It got Thierry in full rage.

''ASH!'' Thierry shouted, slamming the door of his convertible.

Ash turned his head, he saw Thierry's raging eyes. Hannah stirred, she was so shocked to see Thierry there. She hid behind Ash, with her hands over his shoulders.

''Hannah, what is happening here? Why on earth were you pregnant with Ash?!'' Thierry shouted.

Thierry was about to give Ash the hardest punch he could ever receive in his entire immortal life until Morgead and Quinn stopped him without even noticing that they arrived.

''Let me –GO!'' Thierry was unbelievably strong. He was going to kill Ash. The determination was at its highest level. Delos and James had to help Morgead and Quinn from stopping Thierry kill Ash.

Hannah was crying now and Ash was ready to fight back the moment Thierry hits him. There was someone shouting ''It was the L Potion!'' which might have came from Thea. Thierry's mind was spinning. It was a total chaos. Wherever he looks, everything is a mess.

Then the strangest thing happened in the worst case scenario of his life. –Hannah slapped him. Slapped him really hard.

''Ow! What was that for?'' Thierry sat up on the bed. His eyes still closed. Hannah held his face. ''I'm sorry, I just needed to do that, you were so weird. You've been shouting.'' Hannah explained.

Thierry wasn't listening to her, then he realized something. ''Where's Ash?! Where is he?! I'm gonna kill that bastard!'' he went out the bed, he was wearing a white V-cut t-shirt that was made out of light fabric and a boxer shorts. He was about to exit the room when he realized something again. Thierry turned back to see Hannah in the bed with a confused look. ''Wait, why am I here? Aren't we supposed to be at Elfin's House? And –and . . .''

Then Hannah said the strangest sentence in Thierry's ears.

''Thierry, you were having a nightmare.''

-THE END-

**Well, that was such a weird dream –I mean nightmare for Thierry. BAHAHA ! In the end, we never got the chance to meet Bryce Redfern. But that would only mess Thierry and Hannah's relationship, right? By the way, THANKS FOR READING MY FANFICT :D This is the first ever story that I have finished so far. I never finish my previous stories. Lol.**

**Please leave a review. Thanks :D**


End file.
